The Administrative Core supports the overall management of the P30 Center Core Grant. The Core is directed by the P30 Grant PI and includes the Executive Committee (comprised of the PI and Module Directors), the Module Managers, the Advisory Committee, and administrative staff. The Executive Committee oversees the day-to-day operations of the four grant Modules, which are run by highly experienced Module Managers. Each of the Module Directors meets with the Module Manager(s) under his/her supervision at least once a week or on as needed basis, if any issues arise to quickly resolve these issues. In addition, Module Managers meet bi- monthly with the P30 PI and administrative staff to discus module usage and budget, equipment maintenance, repair and service contracts as well as any other activities related to the operations of the Modules. Also, there is once a year a meeting of the P30 PI, Executive Committee and Advisory Committee to evaluate the P30 grant services in terms of their effectiveness and fair use of the P30 resources as well as to make strategic decisions pertaining to the P30 grant operations such as introduction of a new module or module services, discontinuation of an existing module because of under utilization, major equipment purchase, and investment in new technologies. Finally, the Executive Committee receives a direct feedback from the Module users during the monthly meetings of the Visual Sciences Research Center PIs.